


Speeding To Attention

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Cop!Chris, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Police Officer Chris, Speeding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 02:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Chris is a cop and Peter tries to get his attention with less than legal means</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speeding To Attention

**Author's Note:**

> Written for an anon on tumblr
> 
> Unbeta'd so all mistakes are my own

 

Once was an accident, twice was a coincidence. Three times was a pattern.

Chris wondered what they say about the fourth time.

When the familiar black camero sped past his station, Chris couldn’t help but let out an aggravated sigh and reluctantly put the cruiser into drive, switching on the sirens and following.

The same as the last two times, the car put up chase for half a mile before it pulled over to the side of the road. Chris pulled up and parked behind, and walked around the driver’s side of the car. And just as expected, there was Peter Hale, comfortable spread across the front seat and smirking up at him.

"Officer Argent, what a surprise," he greeted smoothly.

Chris looked unimpressed. “Just as surprised as you were yesterday? And the day before?”

"Ah, so you do remember me?"

Chris pinched the bridge of his nose for a moment, pushing down on his irritation. “You do know that every time you’re pulled over for speeding, you get points on your license right?”

"As long as you’re the officer that gets to pull me over, the points will be worth it," Peter winked.

"What do you think that getting pulled over everyday is going to get you other than a record?" Chris demanded.

"Well," Peter drew the letters out, sliding his hands over the leather of the steering wheel, "I was thinking maybe dinner, a movie…"

"A date?" Chris interrupted, a startled look on his face that he couldn’t control.

It wasn’t as if he had never been asked on a date before. Wait. No, that was the case. He’d never been asked on a date before. It had only been a few years ago, six years after his wife’s death, that he had even realised that he preferred men to women. He’d been one two dates since then - none of which had gone particularly well, although the sex had been great - and this was admittedly…a bit of a surprise.

"Has my request shocked you to silence?" Peter teased with a grin, "I find that a little worrying, that someone of such beauty is ignored by the masses. It’s a show of how far society has fallen."

"Do you get a lot of dates with that line?" Chris scowled.

"I don’t know, I’ve never used it before," he gave a one shouldered shrug, "Why don’t you tell me if its working?"

"Well, I can say I’m not impressed."

"That’s not a ‘no’ though Officer Argent."

Chris looked at Peter properly. He was an attractive man, a good man for all intensive purposes, even with his penchant for short lived affairs with men many years his youngers. The Hales were a well off family, old money with a prominent presence in politics and charity work. Talia Hale was running for Governor; Ruloph Hale was a lawyer; Laura was a rookie cop, who he’d seen around the station a few times; Derek was still in college, and was dating Sheriff Stilinski’s son, Stiles. Although, he had to admit, Chris didn’t actually know anything about Peter Hale.

Maybe he wanted to.

Besides, what did he have to lose?

"Fine, I’ll go on a date with you-"

"Excellent, I thought you-"

"But on two conditions," Chris continued on patiently, "One, you save those lines for your boy toys. I’m far too old for that crap. And two, no more getting pulled over for speeding. I’d at least like a ride in this car before it gets taken away from you."

"Actually, this is my nephews," Peter responded with a grin, "But," his eyes swept up and down, trailing slowly, "I’m sure I can give you a ride."

"Oh god, I regret this already," Chris shook his head and made to walk away.

"Hey, aren’t you supposed to give me a ticket?" Peter called after him.

Chris turned to glance over his shoulder and smiled wickedly. “I guess you’ll have to make it up to me later.”

"I look forward to it," Peter murmured, more to himself than anything else. He raised his voice to yell, "Friday?"

"Seven o’clock. I want to be amazed."

"Count on it."

Chris laughed a little and shook his head. What, exactly, had he just gotten himself into?

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really in a give the gorgeous older men some love mood, and I kind of think this verse could be stretched. Like with family feuds and Allison's reaction to her father dating a man, and family dinners and first dates...I've given myself feelings XD
> 
> Let me know what you think of this story, or if you have any PeterChris prompts, either here or on my [tumblr](http://imthekeptainnow.tumblr.com) :P


End file.
